MasterSlave Neko Fanfic
by Txum
Summary: Warning! YAOI, BXB, Boyxboy, kidnapping, bdsm to soon come, slave and master relationship! Haruki and his dad are moving, once again, but this time is different. Haruki meets Rukki, a fellow student, and a good friend. Everything changes when his dad falls asleep, but leaves letters from his work out and Haruki is curious, so he reads them. I suck at summarys ok.


**_All characters in this story belong to_** ** _me_** ** _._**

Moving every year nearly wasn't very pleasant for Haruki. His dad threw himself at the company he worked for, no matter where they had to move. As long as it paid, he was fine with moving. But Haruki saw everything differently. He saw his father as a dog for a writing company. His dad loved his job though, so he held his tongue. Why bother anyway?

His dad was setting the last heavy box on the hardwood floor of the bright, white-walled living room, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"That should do it, eh Haru? Seems like these get heavier every year." He yelled, trying to keep a light tone over his shoulder at his moping son, sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah.. Not like it'll be the last box you'll ever move though," Haruki let out in a breathy sigh, not bothering to notice the lightness, only deepening his glare at the shining floor.

His dad only shook it off, stepping out the door to admire the small, tan house from the outside. They hadn't really needed a large home, there was only 2 people living there after all, so why waste the money?

Haruki hated moving. He hated changing schools. He hated being the stupid, clueless new person. He hated his small cat ears being gawked at every second, tail included. Haruki's sleek black tail twitched angrily behind him. almost touching the floor. Haruki decided he might as well explore the upstairs. He leapt onto his feet from the counter grumbling because of his lack in a decent height. Climbing his way up the steep stairway, he noticed a small, golden rose painted on the wall. Tacky, yet weird. He quickly made his way up the stairs, feeling uneasy and sick at the sight of the flower. Any type of flower, seemed to remind him of his mother. She always loved them, her favorite season was Spring. Finally climbing onto the upstairs landing, he first poked his head inside the doorway in the closest room to his left. The room seemed to have the same color famous throughout the inside of the house, white. He sighed, already getting rather bored of the color. He took a few clumsy steps inside the doorway, catching his foot on it, almost falling on his face. For someone being so small, he was way more clumsy than expected. People don't usually think short people are clumsy, only tall people. But Haruki, he proves that very wrong. He noticed a big window that faced the street, it had a bench built in the inside of the window. He sat down, shifting to find a comfortable position. He focused his deep emerald eyes on the live colors of autumn outside. He loved fall. Everything about it, the colors, the smells, he could paint a perfect picture using only the colors of fall. It was amazing to him. It seemed only to get better to him when the first snow came, all the fluffy powder falling gently in the cold of the night. Watching it fall under a street lamp is something he could do for hours. If only it wasn't so cold. He ran his right foot over the soft carpet, biting his lip. Memories of watching the snow fall with his mother flashed through his mind. He shook his head as if that would solve all his problems and chase the memories away.

Later, after a silent dinner of rice and salmon, his father turned in for the night. Exhausted from moving furniture and boxes all day. Haruki meanwhile, had gotten a leaf from outside earlier, bringing it inside to sketch and hang on his wall above his bed. He dug through a box, searching for his sketchbook. After he moved a couple books, some of his favorites, he withdrew it from the box gently. Flopping himself down on his bed with the sketchbook, leaf, and a pencil. After he was done, he had done as he had planned, and hung it. Haruki had grown sleepy, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He sat staring at the sketched outline of the leaf before he laid himself down under the covers of his favorite color, green. It was also his mom's favorite, as he remembered. He pulled them up to his chin, glancing around the near-empty room. There was only a few boxes and his gaming chair. He couldn't wait to get his TV and PS3 unpacked. It was probably in the living room, with the box of electronics. He began to doze off in a sleep, thinking about his collection of games.

Haruki awoke with a startled gasp, his alarm on his phone ringing loudly. He groaned and reached over to turn it off. Today was Monday. Today he had school. Why do Mondays even exist? Whoever invented them clearly hated everyone. Or no one loved them. Pulling the covers back, he began slowly moving out of bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. A breeze ran through his room and chilled him. He turned his head toward the window. It was open slightly, not enough for that big of a breeze to come through his room. He pulled on faded gray skinny jeans with rips in the knees, his favorite, and a white long sleeve shirt. With a v-neck of course. Adjusting his wire frame glasses, he looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his short brown hair. He looked good. Well as good as I'm going to get, anyway.

Haruki grabbed his bag and adjusted the strap on his shoulder. Using both straps felt weird to him, so he had a habit of only using one strap. By the end of second quarter, his bag was usually torn because of how he carries it.

By the time his dad was pulling up at the school, ready to drop him off there were people already crowding the door. He quickly tossed a goodbye over his shoulder as he opened the door speed walking to get inside. He turned his head listening to his dad's muffled voice, what was he saying?-

"Aya! Watch where you're going shorty!" Haruki had run into a tall, slim figure. He tilted his head up, looking at the person. The person had a sneer on his face that made him slightly agitated. He flushed, catching himself staring at the others dark eyes and lean face, tracing every part of his face with his eyes. Whoa.

"S-sorry..." Haruki quickly bowed clumsily, screwing his eyes shut. Some kids turned to look at him and gawked for a heartbeat at his ears. His ears burned with embarrassment. When he went to stand up straight, his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, it's fine shorty. My name is Rukki." The figure, Rukki, swiftly pushed Haruki's glasses up. Haruki flushed a dark pink, timidly looking up at Rukki. A breeze rustled the orange and red leaves of the trees on either side of the building. He took a minute to breathe in the air. Then he noticed Rukki wasn't staring particularly at him, or more, toward the top of his head.. Haruki's eyes widened realizing Rukki was staring at his ears. He quickly put his hands over his head covering them.

Rukki quickly put his hands on top of Haruki's, trying to move them off his head. "No no, don't cover them, I like them. They're kind of cute, you know." He looked down, embarrassed at being caught for staring. Haruki puffed out his bottom lip slightly and blushed a crimson, tightening his hold on his head.

"N-no they're not!" He shook his head quickly. Rukki stared at him for a moment and started laughing and shaking his head.

"Yes they are, now here, don't cover them.." Rukki removed his hands, only to pull Haruki's arms down. He bent a bit to become eye level with Haruki. Haruki's breath hitched in his throat feeling Rukki's dark eyes, seemingly stare into his very being. His tail swished side to side impatiently waiting for something, anything, to happen. It felt like time had stopped. Everything frozen. Neither one seemed to breathe. The high pitched sound that filled the air broke the trance they were in. Rukki abruptly let go of Haruki's arms, as if suddenly realizing where he was.

"I.. gotta go. Here, meet me here after school, alright? Good. Cya later!" Rukki rushed off inside the building, leaving Haruki to watch in a daze, nodding. Suddenly he realized, he never told him his name.

The school day had passed just as any other at any other new school, except, he couldn't concentrate on what any of the teachers were saying. The only thing he could concentrate on was Rukki and his voice, his smile, his laugh, and his face. Every time he though about Rukki, he would flush, causing someone to ask once in a while if he was ill. He would laugh and shake his head, then go back into thought. He felt his heart beat speed up, the closer it got to the end of the day, when he would see Rukki again. He tapped his pencil impatiently on the packet in front of him. He even started to hum softly, trying to make the clock hands go faster.

Haruki pushed his way through the big doors leading outside, pulling his soft red scarf up over his mouth, up to his nose. He shivered at the cold at first impact, then relaxed as he got used to the temperature. He scanned the few trees outside the building, the leaves already turning beautiful colors of yellow and orange, with a few on the ground. He spotted a dark figure leaning against one of the trees with the bigger trunks. He smiled under the scarf flushing a pink as soon as Rukki's eyes locked with his. Haruki made his way to Rukki, almost tripping on a rock on the way there. He growled at himself for being so stupidly clumsy. Rukki only watched with an amused smile, with something else in his eyes, affection? Haruki managed a smile and finally stepped in front of Rukki, nervously thrusting his hands in his pockets. Rukki bent down, then sat on the ground fumbling with a leaf in his hands. Haruki flopped himself down beside him, feeling a flutter in his stomach as his arm brushed against Rukki's when he sat. They both leaned against the tree, Rukki staring down at the leaf smiling and Haruki staring at Rukki with his glasses almost falling off the bridge of his nose again. He didn't even bother to push them back up. Rukki looked up finally, staring at Haruki and leaned closer. Haruki's eyes widened and he turned a crimson again. Rukki smiled widely and pushed Haruki's glasses back up, whispering softly in a light tone,

"You know you should get something to keep those up, they might fall off, and then you wouldn't be able to see when someone might.. sweep you off your feet, eh?" Rukki chuckled a bit nervously, but kept his smile. Haruki wanted to pull his scarf over his face and sink into the tree trunk. Instead he settled with covering his face with his hands and shaking his head violently. Rukki held onto his shoulders to stop his shaking. Then grabbed ahold of his wrists, pulling them down to his sides gently, leaning in. Haruki stared at him, feeling the same daze he was in earlier this morning. Rukki suddenly jerked himself foreward, crashing his lips onto Haruki's roughly. He started moving his lips over Haruki's tenderly. Haruki blushed a bright red and moved his lips with Rukki's. It lasted for a minute, until Rukki pulled back instantly letting go of Haruki's wrists.

"I-I'm really sorry I did that Haruki.. I don't even know what I was doing, I shouldn't of done that without your permission." Rukki stuttered shamefully. Haruki on the other hand, was thrilled and nervous.

"N-no! It's fine Rukki, really, I.. l-liked it." Haruki muttered nervously and blushed a dark red. Rukki sighed softly in relief and bit his bottom lip. Rukki stood and looked behind him, then took a step backward. "I should go, I mean, my mom usually needs me to help her." He looked back down at Haruki and held out his hand to help Haruki up. Haruki took his hand and struggled to his feet. When he stood he didn't let go of Rukki's hand, and Rukki didn't pull it back. Neither knew what to do or say. After a few moments, Rukki reluctantly pulled his hand away as he turned and started walking the opposite way. Haruki watched him walk for a while, and then shouted after him,

"W-wait! Can I come..?" Rukki turned around with a smile, nodded, and gestured for Haruki to come to him. Haruki made his way to Rukki, as soon as he got to his side, Rukki put his arm around Haruki's shoulders. Haruki liked his closeness and warmth, it was a comfort to him now.

[Rukki POV.]

Rukki tilted his head back, gazing up at the blazing orange sky. He tightened his hold on Haruki's shoulders slightly, smiling to himself. A breeze fluttered through the trees and settled on them, Rukki sneezed then coughed.

I don't usually get sick. Weirder things have happened though. Haruki looked up at him to make sure he was alright, concern in his eyes. Rukki shook his head and smiled down at him.

"I'm fine, just a little cough." Haruki nodded and smiled too, moving closer to him. The two of them passed many houses, some with fences that dogs barked inside, or some with cats sleeping or grooming themselves lazily. Birds sounded in the trees, a few cars passed them. A man walking his dog walked on the other side of the street whistling. It seemed to be a normal, peaceful day. That is, until they got to his house. Rukki opened the gate and let Haruki pass, trying to be polite. They reached the first step onto the porch, and the door swung open followed by a squeal of excitement. Rukki looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon Yui. Happy to see me?" Yui merely smiled her biggest smile at her brother nodding eagerly, her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle. Yui loved her big brother, he saved her multiple times before with her health conditions. He didn't get impatient and yell at her like the nurses did at the hospital when she couldn't do something. Yui's eyes soon landed on Haruki, who squirmed under the love he was being given by Rukki with his arm around his shoulders. They climbed the last step onto the small porch and wrapped his other arm around Yui's shoulders. "Ready for your first day of public school tomorrow?" Yui nodded violently, brimming with excitement and pride. "Mmhm!"

Rukki stepped inside the house with Yui and Haruki at his sides. They made their way to the kitchen, where their mother was staring blankly at the counter, clutching a tea cup as if for warmth. Immediatly Yui looked down, she couldn't take looking at her mother when she got like this every night. Rukki was the one to care for her, he was already hardened to the reality of why his mother was like this.

"Come on mum, let's get you to bed, aye?" Rukki let go of Yui and Haruki to place his hands on his mother's shoulders guiding her out of her chair. Yui bowed and screwed her eyes shut as they passed by her. Her heart tore more and more every time she saw her mother drowning in her silent depression. At the same time she had respect for her, not giving up completely on her life and giving Rukki and Yui to a foster home, ending her own life to leave them orphans.

Haruki bowed also, giving respect for their mother. He at first tried not to show surprise in how she looked so exhausted and disconcerned with anyone. Why does she give that blank look..?

After his mother was safely in bed, asleep, and at a temporary peace, he bid Yui goodnight and ushered Haruki into his room, closing and locking the door. His room was a fiery orange, like the sky outside, his curtains were open again. He shook his head smiling, Yui always says I need more sunlight in here.

Rukki went to a TV and turned it on, closing the curtains afterwards to make the small room dark. Haruki wasn't sure where to stand or sit. He wasn't sure of what he was supposed to be doing at all. He only stood there, shifting awkwardly. Rukki sat cross-legged on the bed, sensing Haruki's nervousness. He smiled widely and patted the spot beside him on the white sheets. Haruki made an effort to smile through his nerves and sat beside Rukki. He yawned quietly and shivered. Rukki pulled a remote off the table beside his bed and pressed a button that made the TV come to life. He scooted closer to Haruki and pulled another blanket over him, in attempt to warm him. Haruki nodded gratefully and turned his attention to the TV, snuggling up to Rukki. His eyes began to close slowly as he drifted into sleep, he was exhausted.

[Rukki POV.]

Rukki glanced over at Haruki, who was peacefully sound asleep. He sat staring at the smaller boy, taking in every detail of how he looked and breathed when he slept. His face broke into a gentle smile when Haruki made a small noise in his sleep. Cars passed by, letting in a stream of light from their headlights every time they passed. When the light came, he could study Haruki better. He leaned in, feeling the breath of Haruki's parted mouth on his own. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips onto Haruki's gently, then a bit harder. Haruki made a sound in his throat, a pleasant sound that sent shivers into Rukki's spine. He could feel pressure building in his groin and he panicked, pulling away. No no! That wasn't supposed to happen! It was just supposed to be a kiss. He wiped his mouth and caught a glimpse of the front of his own jeans. Sighing, he tried to stand up to head to the bathroom to relieve himself. His arm was held in place, making him jerk back onto the bed. He realized Haruki was holding tightly onto his left arm. Rukki couldn't move too much, or else he would wake Haruki. He didn't want to disturb his peaceful sleep, so he stayed in place. How am I supposed to take care of this before he wakes up, if I can't move to the bathroom?!

Taking in a deep breath, he decided to try and do it quickly without disturbing Haruki. Biting his lip, he let his right hand slide down to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly but carefully. He reached into his boxers, pulling out his throbbing member. He started with the tip, rubbing it slowly, he let out a small, breathy moan. He let his head lean back in pleasure as he moved his hand up and down his member, slowly gaining pace. He struggled to control his moans, biting his lip harshly. In his head, he imagined Haruki was the one doing it. His breathing got heavier the closer he was to his climax, moans spilling from his drooling mouth.

"H-Haruki.. faster.. Ah!.."

[Haruki POV.]

Haruki felt fast movement from his right, causing him to rouse from his slumber. What he heard made him freeze, stiffen, and flush red.

"H-Hah!.. Ah.. Haruki.. More.." Trembling, Haruki let his eyes slip open a crack, enough to see Rukki with his member in his hand, pumping himself quickly. The sight and sound both made him flush and aroused. He could feel the pressure in his own jeans growing.

"R-Rukki..?" Immediately, Rukki froze. The movement stopped, and so did Rukki's breathing. Haruki opened his eyes, to find Rukki staring down at him with a scared, embarrassed look in eyes. Haruki let his eyes drift to Rukki's member. "D-Do.. you need help? I can h-help.. if you want." Rukki's member twitched in anticipation at the offer, but his head was panicking. Oh god, what have I done? Haruki went ahead anyway, bringing his mouth closer to Rukki's member. It was Rukki's turn to flush, nothing more embarrassed him than this. God not this.. this is so embarassing. I shouldn't let him do something like this. Haruki let his tongue slide out, licking slowly at the shaft. Rukki's entire body shivered and he gasped at the feeling. Haruki took his time, making his way to the tip. He suckled the tip, making Rukki arch his back, drool escaping his mouth along with his moans and gasps. Rukki's body was trembling with pleasure while his head swam in it. Haruki looked up, pleased with the reactions he was being rewarded with. He decided to turn it up a notch, he swallowed Rukki's member whole and began to bob his head, making sure it got as deep as it could go. Rukki was writhing in bliss, his relief coming too quickly for his liking.

"S-Stop!.. Haruki.. Gonn.." Haruki only quickened his pace, letting his mouth open more and ran his tongue along Rukki's member. Rukki's body was shaking, he arched his back letting out a scream and released himself inside Haruki's mouth. Haruki simply swallowed all of it obediently. He slid his mouth off of Rukki's member and licked his lips, satisfied with himself. Rukki lay on his back, panting heavily, swimming in the pleasure of his release. Haruki giggled quietly and licked Rukki's leg. Rukki shivered and lifted his head to stare down at Haruki. Haruki stared back with a smile on his face. He sure is comfortable with doing that...

Haruki looked at the clock beside Rukki's bed and his ears flattened to his head, his smile faltered. "I should.. get going. My dad probably will need help unpacking stuff, and I want to get to my games before he throws it out. He always says it's junk and wasted money.." Rukki nodded and sat up, kissing Haruki gently. Haruki smiled after Rukki pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. Haruki made his way down the stairs and grabbed his bag from the couch, then headed out the door.

[Haruki POV.]

Haruki let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his bag by the door and slipped off his shoes. He slid his scarf off gently and tossed it on a nearby chair, he peeked into the livingroom and found that his father had fallen asleep in the armchair beside the end table, full of papers. Haruki wasn't really one to snoop through his father's things, but his name caught his eye. Haruki picked up the top paper that he thought he saw his name on.

Dear Mr. Izaha,

We have important business to discuss about your only son, Haruki. We understand that this may be a difficult time, with your wife passing, and we are deeply sorry about that. But nonetheless, you owe a debt still. Give us your son and you may keep your life, money, and home. The choice is yours Mr. Izaha. Choose wisely. Once your son is under our will, we can do whatever we please with him.

Sincerely,

-Shizou Corps.

Haruki had to reread the entire thing over at least a dozen times, his head was spinning. He felt sick and dizzy, most of all shocked. He choked out a whimper before he saw the ground coming up to reach him at a fast pace, then everything went dark

[Rukki POV.]

Rukki bolted upright in his bed, startled by a crashing noise of glass. He hurriedly untangled the covers from his legs so that he wouldn't trip, he caught a glance out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet. Rukki ran/half tumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where the crash had come from. Rukki sighed inwardly as he saw Yui standing covering her face with her back toward him, broken plates behind her. The cabinet she had been reaching up toward, was open. Rukki carefully made his way around the glass and to Yui. He hugged her from behind and smiled.

"Hey sis.. Don't worry about it, it's alright now." Yui sniffled quietly.

"I'm sorry Rukki to make such a mess.. And waking you up." She shook her head making her blonde ponytail bounce slighty. She was blushing, embarrassed by the racket she caused. "It's fine I needed to get up early anyway.." Rukki opened his mouth to yawn then strained to keep it contained clenching his jaw shut, smiling instead. He had planned to get up early to take a shower and possibly make a small breakfast of scrambled eggs. Curiousity struck him like a thorn.

"What are you doing up so early, anyway?" Yui rubbed her eyes and shrugged. "I was just going to make some toast for breakfast." Rukki started a small cough fit again.

What is my problem lately.. I've never had this many cough fits before. He shrugged it off and quickly dismissed the thoughts. No need to worry over nothing. He was fine. He was sure of it.

Yui seemed to grow paler the more Rukki coughed. Or maybe it was Rukki's imagination, and the lighting of the dim kitchen. Yui bit her lip and her eyes started to water after Rukki was done with his coughing. She quickly pushed her way past him choking out,

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me when we go to school." Rukki leaned against the counter narrowing his eyes. He didn't understand what he had done. Or what was wrong.

A shower and breakfast later, he heard his alarm go off in his room from the kitchen table. He had been sitting thinking about what Yui's deal had been after he was done eating his scrambled eggs and toast. He climbed back up the stairs to turn off his alarm and tickled Yui until she was yelling she was up. Satisfied, Rukki grabbed his bag from his room and slung the strap over his shoulder. He ventured down the stairs and back into the kitchen to sit. Instead he found a dressed and ready Yui, with her blonde hair into a bun, stray hairs behind her ears and school uniform new and crisp. Rukki blinked and laughed shaking his head, "You're crazy. Only you would be excited to go to highschool." Yui stood pouting and crossed her arms.

"Why don't you try being homeschooled with no friends but your mother and sibling for as long as I have!" Rukki just continued to laugh. He lifted his arm to check his small watch he had gotten from his mother for his 14th birthday, 3 years ago. It was a wonder it still fit him, he didn't have a big build but that didn't mean he couldn't kick ass.

"Time to go, Miss, crycryIwashomeschooled."

Yui continued to pout and marched her way out the door, arms still crossed tightly in front of her chest. Rukki trailed after her and shut the door behind them.

[Haruki POV.]

Haruki's head throbbed as he struggled to open his eyes. At first, everything seemed dark. He realized he was in his bed. He also, realized his father was sitting on the bed. Panic rose in his throat and he couldn't look at his father. His father must know he read them, he had fainted with the paper still in his hands. Izaha cleared his throat, then spoke firmly but lightly.

"Haruki, you know what must be done.. Don't you?" Haruki was sure he had stopped breathing, and his heart stopped. He managed to speak at last,

"Why.. Why would you allow this.. Please... Don't let them take me away. I won't complain anymore! I'll help more with moving! I'll-" His father stopped him.

"Enough! Haruki! Sometimes questions like those cannot be answered! I have to Haruki.. I just have to... I owe a debt.." Haruki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suddenly everything. Everything. Seemed clear. His father, never playing with him like all the other kids' fathers. His father never telling him goodnight. His father never once, never, telling him he loved him. He was raising him for this. For a debt he has long owed. For a brief moment, he thought.

Had there ever.. been a funeral, for my mom?

But he couldn't believe his father would do that. To his love, to Haruki's mother, he couldn't. Then again, he didn't think his father would give him away to some guys, but here he is, telling him he has to. Haruki suddenly felt like he was going to throw up, his head was swimming in so many thoughts. So many names he wanted to call his father, so many things he wanted to ask. He wanted to beg his father to not let him be taken, yet he also wanted to scream at him and never see him again.

He settled with looking up at him, eye to eye, so that he could see his true emotions. Izaha's eyes were blank. Empty. Emotionless. He no longer looked like the father he thought he knew him as, he only saw him as someone he used to know. But now a stranger.

[Rukki POV.]

Yui happily skipped a few steps ahead of Rukki, her ponytail and backpack bouncing behind her. She was smiling and her eyes shone with excitement. Rukki shook his head in mock disbelief of his sisters excitement for his everyday hell. A couple more blocks and they were soon standing with the big highschool looming over them. Yui ran ahead inside while Rukki hung back and leaned against the wall. He was waiting for Haruki, but he knew Haruki wouldn't be this early. The first bell rang, Rukki looked around as if he had missed something, but Haruki was nowhere in sight. His shoulders slumped slightly, he turned and went inside.

By the time lunch crawled by, he saw Yui with a group of friends she had already made. He was happy for her, but he was worried about Haruki. He ate in silence as his friends laughed and talked. They didn't notice anything unusual with him, so he didn't say anything. Why bother?

[Haruki's POV.]

Haruki felt too sick, and alone, to go to school. He couldn't think straight about anything. He should have gone though, to warn Rukki that he might never see him again. He decided to look Rukki up and find his number. Once he found it, he dialed Rukki's cell phone number. Haruki sighed a relief when Rukki picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Rukki... It's Haruki. Listen, I might not, be able.. To see or speak to you again... I might not be coming back to school or anywhere near here, I'm not sure yet, I'm still confused on it all.." Haruki felt for the first time, he might actually cry. Haruki was used to losing people and never seeing people again, but this was different. Way different. "What? Why would you never see me again? Are you alright? Do you need me to come over?" Rukki's voice was heavy with worry.

"My dad... Is giving me away to a company, because of his debt, and I don't know what to do, at first, I thought I should fight but I don't know how.. I'm being taken away by some men tomorrow.." Haruki let a few tears slip, but held the rest in. He couldn't cry, in case his so called father, heard him.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm not letting anyone take you away, Haruki, alright? I'll be right there hold on-" Rukki sounded angry, but then the phone Haruki was holding was snatched away and shut off.

"Who was that?" His father stared down at him, fury in his eyes.

"Nobody, alright?" Haruki glared up at him, jaw clenched tightly and teeth bared. Izaha let out a growl, bringing his hand into the air.

"Don't get mouthy with me you little brat." Haruki glared even fiercer at him.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do you son of a-" He was cut off by Izaha hitting him across his face. The right side of his face stung, he covered it with his left hand and his eyes began to water.

"Get your things ready. All you need is some clothes. Leave everything else." Haruki growled in his throat as a response, and at that, Izaha backhanded him again, on the other side of his face.

"I said. Get your things ready! I don't need any disrespect!" Haruki simply hissed and bared his teeth once more, furious at his treatment. He stomped himself up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him. He grabbed his backpack and opened drawers, shoving various clothes into the bag. He had an idea.

I will call Rukki again, sneak out, and meet him outside the school. Haruki thought and nodded confidently. He pulled a phone from one of the drawers and dialed Rukki's number on it. Quickly he heard Rukki's voice.

"Haruki? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Meet me outside the school. I'm not going to deal with this.." Rukki mumbled an agreement and hung up. Haruki locked his door, then made his way to the window. Unlocking it, he slid the window open and peeked over the edge. The ground was not very far from the window, perfect. With ease he slid onto the window, and leapt onto the ground landing softly on his feet. Without making a noise, he ran into the street and looked both ways, confused of which way to go. Everything looked completely different in the pitch black of the night over the sunny, bright day. Suddenly bright headlights washed over him, and he gasped in panic. It was a black van.

This must be the man that came for me! But they're early. Why? Haruki took off into a sprint down the street, the black van lurched foreward in a chasing follow. He dashed off the street and jumped over a small white fence. The black van plowed straight through the fence, crushing it as if it was a line of toothpicks in it's way. Haruki looked behind him, he was running blindly through the dark with the van on his heels. His head was pounding and his heart pounding against his chest. Gasping for air he stopped and hid behind the corner of a nearby shed. Hunched over and panting, he looked around for some way of escape. He was cornered. A big metal fence surrounded the yard he was in, besides the way he came that the van was blocking. The slamming of a car door stopped his breathing, flattening against the shed, he tried to make himself as invisible as possible in the dark. There was a faint rustling in the trees, then a bird flew to a tree across the street. A car came, but passed. Haruki screwed his eyes shut and crossed his fingers, hoping that the man didn't find him. A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him shriek in surprise. Another hand moved to cover his mouth, stopping him from making any sounds. The man was strong, he hauled Haruki up onto his shoulder and started toward the van. Haruki tried to writhe free, but the man was holding onto him too tightly for him to be able to get even a little loose. The back doors of the van opened revealing another man. The first man handed Haruki to the second, and the second made him sit in a chair. As soon as he was placed in the chair, his feet and arms were bound too.

Haruki struggled, trying to jerk himself out of the chair. It was wasted energy. The chair was holding Haruki tightly by his arms and legs. Opening the driver door, the man slid in the driver seat and dialed on a phone quickly.

"October! The kid is in the back, his purity was almost taken by some rat, I intercepted before anything happened though, to make sure he's pure as you requested. We know you like 'em fresh." The man looked over his shoulder at Haruki, a smirk across his face. It gave Haruki the chills. He started to feel dizzy, he looked around weak and confused as the sleepy feeling overcame him. He closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Haruki was jerked awake by something being fastened around his neck tightly. At first, he panicked and started to choke. A voice spoke firmly, coming from a hunched body reaching into the van to Haruki.

"Don't struggle, or it will suffocate you before you even meet the master." He lifted his head from his position and nodded. Haruki realized that he was nodding to people, not just one person. Soon Haruki was lifted from the van as if he was a delicate kitten being lifted from a hole it was hiding in, terrified. Haruki looked around warily, almost nervously. His eyes were wide, waiting for a hostile movement to confirm harm toward himself. A shadowed figure, tall and dressed in a deep crimson stepped forward. The man that was holding him nodded his head toward the figure, his voice full of respect.

"October, we have the little brat prepared and collared, ready to be trained."

The man in red, October, lifted his head. Haruki ran his eyes along October's body, inspecting every inch of him. Long dark hair to his chin, framing his face. He wore a long red coat that ran down to his knees, covering half of his torn leather trousers. October had a smirk dancing on those lips of his. He obviously had noticed Haruki looking at him. Haruki quickly made eye contact, not breaking it until he was put on the ground. He weighed his chances of running, he would most likely not live if he tried. As if reading his thoughts, October spoke with a deep, yet soothing voice.

"I would not suggest it, in the least my dear pet. Some harm may come of it, and we don't want that, do we?" Haruki's eyes widened at the name October had called him, and he made a small noise. A mix of a whimper and a choking sound came from his throat. October nodded thoughtfully, aware of the effect the name would have on him.

"Yes, my dear. The name pet shocks you, doesn't it? You have never been called pet, let alone being someone's pet. But you are mine now. Your father gave you to me. You won't see your little boyfriend, again. Nor anyone else but whoever I allow to see you." October's eyes flashed jealousy and anger for a moment. As soon as it had shown it went away. He was openly, very, possessive. Haruki nearly collapsed.

Never.. See Rukki again?

October nodded toward the nearest worker, who quickly held Haruki's shoulders. October had sensed Haruki was close to fainting, Haruki narrowed his eyes in confusion.

How the hell does he know what I am feeling... Every time..?

October merely grinned, as if Haruki had said his question out loud. "That collar you are wearing. It let's me know your every thought, every feeling, straight to my head." Haruki nodded curtly in understanding.

October sighed, quite content with himself and his new pet. The worker let go of Haruki's shoulders allowing him to move his arms. October outstretched his hand toward Haruki, offering a kind grin. Haruki was hesitant. It took him a while, finally he took hold of October's hand with as weak of a touch as he could manage. October started leading him through a large, dark wooded doorway that lead into many winding halls. He pulled Haruki along gently at first, at a slow pace for him to keep up. They went through a manner of hallways, then stopped at a moss green door looming over them. October pulled a key out from his pocket, using his left free hand. The other hand was holding Haruki's left. Haruki watched quietly, not sure of what to make of everything. He had expected him to be behind bars in a cage, not in a mansion on a leash. His curiousity struck him heavily of what was inside the door, it was a different color than everything else. Green was his favorite color. Red, seemed to be October's, considering everything else in the mansion was either a dark blood red or a light red. Except for this one door amongst the twisting doors and halls. October turned the key and opened the door with little effort. Inside held an enormous, green sheeted bed, pillows matching the color of the door. The walls were covered in dark emerald and lime green stripes, a chair in the corner matching. The entire room was a green heaven. Haruki marveled at the size of the room, and of course, its colors. October watched Haruki's eyes widen at every new thing he spotted.

"This entire room, is yours, Kiki." Haruki spun around to look at October in confusion. "Kiki?"

October smiled widely. "Yes, Kiki is the name I, and many others, will be calling you. I am the only one that is allowed to call you pet, though. Haruki was lost in the green oasis in front of and around him, he nodded in response to October's explaination, only half listening. He couldn't believe all this green was his. His mother, whom loved green as well, would call it a vegetable camo. His mother was rather odd in some ways, but that made her even better. October sensed the memories flashing through Haruki, he bowed his head in respect for his mother. Haruki quickly snapped out of the memories and back into reality. He was beginning to realize he was dreadfully tired. Yawning, he climbed himself upon the big bed and curled into a ball like a cat curling up for a nap. He wrapped his tail around himself for comfort, and dozed off into a deep sleep. October stood, watching his new plaything sleep. Then he backed out of the room quietly, making sure to not make a sound to wake his pet. "Gute nacht my Kiki. You will need the sleep for tomorrow."

October closed the door, catching a last glimpse at the sleeping neko.

Haruki was shook awake by a man in a red and black tuxedo. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Sir, Master October wants you in the dining room dressed and ready to eat. He has informed me to give you these." The man was holding a tux with a green bowtie and a green, spiked collar. Haruki thanked him and took the clothes. As soon as the man was gone, he realized he didn't know where the dining room was in this enormous mansion. He decided he'd get dressed first, then look. Haruki stood in front of a large green mirror, staring at the collar.

I guess this life isn't so bad after all.. It's not like I'm treated horribly. I have a warm bed, clothes, and I'll soon be fed. At least I'm not hit here.. Flashbacks of his "father" hitting him appeared in his mind. He shook his head trembling in fear, trying to clear those memories. A small voice sounded inside his head as soon as the memories were gone. My poor baby was hit, wasn't he?

Haruki nodded miserably, unsure of how else to react or respond. He took a deep breath and opened the large green door, stepping into one of the winding halls. He looked around, rather puzzled of where to go. A voice from behind him made him jump.

"Don't know where the dining room is, do you? They never do." The man in the red and black tux was standing there when Haruki turned around. He shook his head. The man sighed softly, almost impatiently. "You can call me Josh. Here, I'll help you find your way." Josh started down the hall and turned every once in a while to make sure Haruki was following. Haruki mumbled a thanks and followed Josh. Soon enough, they were at two large, blood red doors. Josh opened the left and let Haruki step inside before shutting it. Haruki gazed around the room, red lights hung from the tall ceiling while a long dark table was in the center of the room. The windows were covered in deep red drapes, the carpet matching. Haruki's sneakers silently made it to the center, where he pulled out a chair and sat at the table next to the largest chair. He guessed it belonged to October, since he seemed to run the place.

"And it seems as though I do run the place, doesn't it? Well I do." October always had that smile on his face, the one that seemed to be dancing. He sat at the large chair and shifted to cross his legs. Seeming rather comfortable, he rang a small bell and men in black and red tuxedos like Josh's came carrying platters. He realized they were all butlers. October nodded his head. A plate of vegetables and rice was brought to Haruki, while another plate was brought and set in front of October. They shared the same tastes in food, apparently.

After everything that was brought was eaten, October stared at Haruki for a while. It began to make him nervous and uncomfortable. He started shifting and gazing down at the table, avoiding eye contact. October was up to something, or about to say something. He straightened himself and cleared his throat, but said nothing. Haruki became very aware of the front of October's jeans. Memories of the things he did for Rukki flashed in his head unexpectedly, causing him to turn a deep red. October seemed to get both annoyed and angry at the memories, making a hiss noise in his throat. He stood up suddenly, brushing the front of his coat off with long, skinny fingers. He brought his hand up, as if he was going to strike Haruki. Haruki raised his hands over his head quickly to shield the attack. October snapped his fingers instead and the plates were taken away by the men in red and black tuxedos. He turned to the large doors, after a few steps Josh pulled one of the doors open.

"Come, Kiki. We have things to discuss." October seemed glad to be leaving the room, taking fast steps. It took Haruki a little bit, but he made it to October's side. October grabbed a hold of Haruki's hand gently, pulling him along down the long hall.

 **More or naw?**


End file.
